Army wolves
by HookfangTheAlpha
Summary: Three packs,three wars,one ruler. Who will rule over all and who do you vote for:Mountainpack,Snowpack or Forestpack?
1. Chapter 1

Army wolves

Chapter 1

Night laid upon the mountain. The stars shone so brilliantly that there was no need for a moon. On top his ledge,Boulder sat down watching the twinkling stars. He closed his eyes and inhaled the cold,crisp air,his muscles rippling and twisting. There were three packs: The snowpack,mountainpack and forestpack and each pack had a leader. Goldenclaw was forestpack's leader,Snowking was snowpack's leader and Boulder was mountainpack's leader. Boulder opened his eyes and head back into the cave. The cave was as big as two elephants and as long as three crocodiles and was full with wolves,thirty-four to be precise. Every wolf that saw him bowed their heads. A mother wolf was watching her two pups. "Look mom,"one pup said. "I can slash and jump backwards." He jumped backwards,slashed with his front paws and bumped into Boulder. The mother immediately rose to her feet. The pup got up,turned around with a look of anger and confusion on his face,saw Boulder and a look of fear replaced the look of anger and confusion. "I'm s-s-sorry sir."the pup apologised. The mother walked over to her pup and took a protective stance. Boulder smiled. "That's ok. Just make sure next time that no one is behind you."he chuckled. "Ok sir."the pup said and his mother nudged him away. An elderly wolf was making his way towards Boulder. The elderly wolf bowed his head to Boulder and Boulder did the same. "Have you any news of snowpack?"he asked Boulder. Boulder shook his head. Earlier he had sent out three 'newrunners' into snowpack territory but they hadn't returned. "They'll probably return any minute now."the elder said. As soon as he said that a low howl sounded and three wolves walked in the cave. Boulder looked at the elder with a knowing look. He nodded and walked away. Boulder turned and walked to the three wolves. As he approached them they put their ears flat,tails between their legs to show Boulder was leader. "Do you have any news of snowpack?"Boulder asked. "We do have news."Trot replied. Trot was average sized,his fur was burgundy,his eyes black and around his eyes were white. He was also a very caring and curious wolf and reminded Boulder of a pup. "Well then tell me."Boulder ordered impatiently. "We've seen that the snowpack are moving farther north."Hinto reported. Hinto was half the size of Boulder,his fur was black,his eyes were a light blue. Hinto was a very protective wolf,especially of his mate,Huata. Personally,Boulder wouldn't have sent him to snowpack territory,for various reasons. But wherever Huata went Hinto had to go. "Farther north?"Boulder said,puzzled. "Yes farther north. Most of the wolves in the pack looked like they haven't eaten in days. But then they passed a herd of caribou like it wasn't even there."Huata said. She was the same height was Hinto,her fur was white,perfect for going into snowpack territory,and her eyes were red due to her being born blind. Even though she was blind Huata still made an excellent 'newsrunner' because her other senses were incredibly sharp. Boulder thought hard for an explanation but found none. "You three did good. Now leave. I have to think in peace."Boulder ordered. They nodded and walked away. Why would the snowpack move farther north? Boulder thought. Whatever the reason was,Boulder would have to put his plan of attacking the snowpack off because while the snowpack was equipped for the cold Arctic the mountainpack was not. Boulder growled and turned to his cave. He laid down and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The cold harsh wind was nipping at Snowking's fur and blowing right it in his face. His whole pack were growing hunger and tired. Snowking was the same height as Boulder of mountainpack,his fur was pitch black and his eyes were a rich brown. Though Snowking wasn't half as strong as Boulder he had a cunning mind and most who had faced him that were stronger than him were either dead or were alive and will never underestimate him again. A young wolf slithered his way through the pack and appeared beside Snowking. "Snowking,the whole pack is beyond tired and hungry we need to hunt and rest."Dasker said. Dasker was big,bigger than wolves his age,his fur was gray while the fur on his underbelly was tan and his eyes were a dark orange. Dasker was an aggressive and strong wolf. If you so much as got Dasker angry or irritated you were in for a deadly fight. But his aggressiveness often paid off in the end,especially in a battle. Since he was such a loyal,strong wolf Snowking had made him second-in-command,and he proved to Snowking that he made the right choice. Snowking turned to Dasker. "Alright,we'll hunt. Pick the wolves that aren't too tired and we'll go."Snowking said. Dasker nodded and turned to the pack. "Alright the wolves who I call come with me and Snowking. The rest of you stay here and relax. Renier,Amber,Storm and Howl." Once Dasker was done naming the wolves the rest of them immediately collapsed onto the ground,either falling right to sleep,cleaning themselves or was just relaxing Dasker,Snowking,Renier,Storm,Howl and Amber walked away from the pack. "So what are we going to hunt boss?"Storm asked. Snowking sniffed the air. He caught a musky scent of elk. "We're hunting elk."Snowking said. "How many elks do we need?"Howl asked. Snowking thought about that for a moment. "We'll get two."he replied. They all nodded and continued walking in silence. Two minutes later they reached the herd. They all crouched down,letting the snow cover them up. "Alright,"Snowking whispered. "Here's the plan: Howl,I want you to circle around the elks by the left and go all the way to the front,"Howl was the only wolf with a white fur coat so only he would be able to stalk the elks,unseen. "Amber circle them from the right but stop once you get to the side,"Amber's fur coat was orange,so it would definitely stand out in the snow but her speed would make up for it,plus the snow made her fur less noticeable. "Once you two are in place herd the elk over to us. Dasker,Renier take down the biggest elk you can find and i'll get another one."Dasker and Renier were the pack's strongest fighters so the two of them together would be able to take down an elk. They all nodded and put the plan to work. Howl crouched low to the ground and slowly but swiftly was circling his way to the front of the herd. Amber was also making her way around the herd but stopped at the side of the herd. Dasker,Renier and Snowking were crouched down to the ground behind the herd. Now! Lead the herd here now! Snowking screamed in his head. Howl then burst into a run. The elk raised their heads,saw Howl and dashed away. Amber launched into a run and ran alongside the herd. Some of the elks ran to the left,the one spot where there was no wolf,but most of the elks just keep running forward. "You two have your sights on the biggest one?"Snowking asked Dasker and Renier. They nodded. "Alright,on my howl attack."he said. They nodded and watched the incoming herd while Snowking counted in his head. Five,four,three,two,one now! He raised his head up and howled. Dasker and Renier jumped into the air and into the bull. The bull elk was so shock that toppled on the ground. This,however,gave the herd an understanding of what was going on and most of the herd shattered into different directions. Dam it! Snowking swore in his head. Now how am I going to get another elk? Just then he saw a calf ran from his mother's side and right to him. Well,it's not an adult elk but it'll do. Snowking leaped into the air. The calf saw him and tried to run the other way but Snowking landed right in front of him and quickly slashed at his throat. Blood gushed out the calf's throat and it fell to the ground,lifeless. Snowking turned his head to Dasker and Renier. Dasker had the bull securely pinned. It kicked and bucked but otherwise was immobilized. Renier walked to the bull and clamped his jaws on the bull's neck. The bull continued to kick but slowly by slowly it stopped kicking and soon died. Renier released the bull and Dasker got off it. "That was a successful hunt,"Snowking said. "Now let's carrying them back to the pack."Dasker,Renier and Storm carried the bull while Snowking carried the calf. Three minutes later they made it to the pack with the bull and calf. "Everyone eat the bull,leave the calf for tomorrow."Snowking said. The pack nodded and ate to their content.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Flame,I want a border patrol to scout the east and western borders. Take Eagle and Falcon with you."Goldenclaw ordered. Flame nodded and took off. Goldenclaw laid down with a sigh. Her fur was a dark yellow that was very close to gold and her eyes were green. "Goldenclaw!"someone shouted. Goldenclaw got up and looked around. Saba,Tikila and Sparrow had came back from hunting. "How much prey were you able to find?"Goldenclaw asked them. "We managed to get two rabbits,three fish and one raven."Tikila replied. Her beige and white fur was matted in dry blood and her blue eyes seemed to sparkled in the glow of the sunset. Her sister,Saba,had the same striking sparkling blue eyes but her fur was brown with one long line of black running from her head,through her back and onto her tail. Sparrow's fur on his back on spine was light gray while the fur on his underbelly was dark gray. His eyes were light blue and he hand a bit of black fur that covered his left eye. Goldenclaw sighed. Fall had fallen into the forest and most of the animals were getting ready for hibernation,making food scares. "Well that means the pack is going to have to share prey."Goldenclaw said. "Alright."Sparrow said. "Do you want a fish,Goldenclaw?"Saba asked. Goldenclaw shook her head. "The pack must be fed first,then i'll eat." "But Goldenclaw,you won't get anything once the pack finishes eating."Tikila protested. "Then I will strave."Golderclaw said. "Oh no you won't. As alpha you need to be well fed."Sparrow said. He took one of the fishes,tore it in half and tossed one half to Goldenclaw. Goldenclaw shook her head,exasperated. "You were always the stubborn one Sparrow."she said with a smile. He smiled back. "It's one of my many good qualities."he replied. Saba rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go give the pack the food."she said and walked away. Sparrow looked at Tikila. "You can share my prey,if you want."he said. "Thank you Sparrow."she said and they walked off. Goldenclaw had a feeling that Sparrow liked Tikila. She laid down and ate her fish. As she ate her fish she thought about Snowking. She thought about his black fur reminded her of the night sky,how his strenght and commanding personality made her fall for him and how his brown eyes always made her lose her breath. She was in love with Snowking and nothing could change that. But Goldeclaw knew that she couldn't be with him,for it would be betryaing her pack. A pup was walking in her direction and laid down not too far from Goldenclaw. The the pup's stomach growled,loud enough for Goldenclaw to hear and the pup whimpered. Goldenclaw got up and walked to the pup. "What's wrong,little one?"she asked. The pup looked at Goldenclaw. Goldenclaw then noticed that the pup's ribe were showing. "My siblings always eat first then they leave me with the scraps. I haven't had a porper mmeal since yesterday morning."the pup said. Goldenclaw looked at the fish she was eating. There was about four mouthfuls of meat left on it. That's not enough to sustain her Goldenclaw thought. She looked around,seeing if there was anymore prey. The raven was laying in the middle of the territory,untouched. She walked over to it,grabbed it,got the fish as well and dropped them in front the pup. "Here."she said. The pup looked at Goldenclaww with wide,disbelieveing eyes. "Really?"she asked. Goldenclaw nodded. The pup lunged at the fish and devoured it ravenously. "What's your name?"Goldenclaw asked her. "Shimmersky."she replied. "Well Shimmersky,next time your hungry come to me and i'll get you something."Goldenclaw said. "Really?"Shimmersky said. "Really."Goldenclaw said. "Oh thank you Goldenclaw!"Shimmersky said. She jumped to her feet and rubbed her body against Goldenclaw's leg,like a cat. Goldenclaw lowered her head and nuzzled Shimmersky. "Once you're done go to your mother."Goldenclaw said. The pup nodded and conutined eating. Goldenclaw smiled at her and walked to her den.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Timber,who should I choose as my second-in command?"Boulder asked Timber. The elder thought for a while. "I have a few candidates."he said. Boulder nodded,urging him to go on. "Bronwyn,Ren and Kelsey."he said. Boulder thought about the wolves Timber named. Kelsey was young,caring and a great hunter. She always put her pack before her and Boulder liked that in a wolf. But 't chose her as second-in-command for three reasons. 1: she was too young and inexperienced. 2: she wasn't skilled at combat and 3: she was the type of wolf that only fought to protect her pack and nothing more. So Boulder took her off the list. Ren was an experienced and strong wolf. But Boulder didn't want him as second-in-command for one reason. His thirst for revenge and blood. Four years ago mountainpack and snowpack were fighting for territory. During the fight Snowking's second-in-command,Dasker,sneaked into the cave and killed Ren's only pup. From that day forward Ren swore vengance for his son and make Dasker pay. So Boulder immesiately took Ren off the list as well. So his last option was Bronwyn. Bronwyn was a bit older than Kelsey,a great hunter,more so than Kelsey,a skilled fighter and was respected by his packmates. Plus Boulder always did seem to have a sort of likeness towards Bronwyn. So it's decided he said to himself. I choose Bronwyn. "I pick Bronwyn."Boulder said to Timber. Timber nodded. "I'll go get him."he said and walked away. Boulder waited,sharpening his claws on the hard cave floor to pass the time. Finally Timber came back with Bronwyn. "I'll leave you to alone."he said and left. Bronwyn bowed his head to Boulder. Bronwyn's fur was a mix of gray and black and his eyes were pitch black. "You called for me,Boulder?"he said. "Yes. I have called you here to tell you that I want you to be my second-in-command."Boulder said. Bronwyn immediately raised his head up so fast that Boulder thought it would snap. His black eyes were filled with shock and surprise. Boulder still couldn't believe that Bronwyn resembled nothing like his brother,Dasker. What the whole pack didn't know was that Bronwyn was from the snowpack and his brother was Dasker. Boulder kept it a secret to protect Bronwyn from a few certain wolves and because if the pack knew someone would go tell snowpack at the meeting of the packs that Bronwyn was from their pack and war would break out. Speaking of the meeting of the packs I have to get some things ready in the next two days. "Are you certain you want me as your second-in-command Boulder?"Bronwyn asked. "Yes I am certain. I know you will make a great second-in-command and,if the time comes,a fantastic leader."Boulder said. "Thank you Boulder. I won't let you down."Bronwyn said. "I know you won't,"Boulder whispered. "I know you won't."


End file.
